This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and so on are increasingly capable of customizing their behavior to accommodate particular environments or contexts, such as their user's location, activity, and emotion. For example, a device that is being used while in a moving vehicle ideally should behave differently from a device that is being used in a stationary location. Such devices, however, seldom have direct knowledge of their usage environment or context, which can render behavior customization of an electronic device a difficult, inconvenient (e.g., requiring user involvement), or complex process.